


I Don't Know How To Swim

by FairyLights101



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Ereri Week, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Swimming, Teaching, cute shit, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the lone "parent" of his little sister Isabel, Levi has learned a lot of things - how to sew, knit, braid, cook meals that were a little more than halfway edible and wouldn't kill. Too bad she loves to swim. And that's the one thing he never learned. Thank God for lifeguards, and cute ones at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know How To Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week Day 2: Summer Job  
> Hahaha guys don't judge the smut that's waaaaay down there. I'm so tired I can barely think straight. Have a wonderful day/night/existence~~

Levi had one eye on his book and the other on Isabel as she splashed around in the pool, her green eyes wide and bright, laugh audible despite the din from the sizeable crowd. He wasn't sure whether to smile at his little sister or grimace at the thought of all those germs festering in the water, chlorine be damned. But Isabel enjoyed it so he dealt with the knowledge that she was swimming in a basin of water filled with God knew how many chemicals and bacteria.  _She's lucky she looks like she's having so much fun, otherwise she'd never set a foot in there._

"Big Bro, Big Bro, look over here! Look at me!"

He glanced up from the pages to look at the little girl. She frantically waved her floatie-clad arms until she was certain she had caught his attention before she turned and charged toward the pool, thankfully a short distance so she was less likely to slip. She pushed off the edge of the pool and seemed to hang over the water for a moment before she pulled her legs into her chest and closed her nose. A fair amount of water flew into the air as she plunged under before popping back up a moment later, a broad grin adorning her face. He gave her a thumbs up and a small smile which appeased her enough that she paddled off in search of things unknown.

"Is that your sister?"

Cool silver eyes snapped up to the source of the voice. A tall young man stared down at him with vibrant gold-green eyes half-hidden by long, tousled brown hair. He was tan enough that Levi probably looked sickly sitting there with his pale as fuck complexion. "Why's it matter to you?"

The guy shrugged and shot Levi a small smile. "Just curious. I was looking for her parents or siblings since she was alone in the pool. Just habit from being a lifeguard for so long."

"Ah." Well, that was significantly better than Levi's initial assumption. Enough that he no longer felt the need to glare the guy down and potentially knock some teeth out.

"Oh, I'm Eren Yeager by the way. I'm a student at Trost Uni."

Slim black brows arched in mild surprise. "Levi Ackerman. Trost Uni as well."

Eren's face lit up, a stupidly bright smile tugging at his stupid mouth as he dropped into the chair beside Levi and leaned toward him. He was a little too close for Levi's taste but he didn't say anything, instead silently hoping that the brunette would eventually notice.  _At least he smells decent. Like the outdoors_. It didn't hurt that he was pretty cute and he seemed to be a decent guy, so Levi let it be. "Really? That's great! I've never seen you before though. I'm in the art department with classes three days a week. What about you?"

 _Bloody hell, I feel like he's gonna be the next Hanji_. But it wasn't irritating so much as… moderately enjoyable. Probably because he was so used to Hanji's high-speed chatter that it barely mattered anymore.

"Three a week with computers. Web design, coding - that kind of shit."

Eren chuckled and nodded, those bright eyes never straying from Levi's face. It was a sweet sound, one he wouldn't mind hearing again. "So, do you and your sister come here often? I mean, I work here during the summer - usually the night shift - but I've never seen you, and you aren't exactly one easily forgotten."

There was no denying the faint, adorable red tint that dusted Eren's fine cheeks. His smile was a little more shity, his eyes a little brighter.  _That's… kinda cute._  Levi leaned back in his chair, a tiny smirk tugging at his lips as Eren's beautiful eyes travelled down his body before they snapped back up.

"Yeah. Isabel likes it here. Normally we come earlier but I was finishing a project for a friend and it took a little longer than I thought it would." Mainly because Hanji, that bastard, had requested some last minute changes on the layout and design of her site. Still, the pay was good and Hanji was a good friend so he couldn't begrudge her much anyway - especially since the changes looked a lot better than the shit she had been wanting prior. That didn't mean he wasn't going to bitch about it later when she'd been oh so fucking sure about the original layout.

"Ah, makes sense. At least you got it finished! Though, I must ask one more question: how come you aren't swimming? It's too damn hot to be sitting in the shade just reading, even if it is a bit cooler over here!"

Levi scowled at the words. Silver eyes glared at the pool, packed full of people and disease. "Do you have any idea how much fucking bacteria is in there? Yeah, you guys put chlorine and shit like that in there but…  _Gross_. And…" His scowl deepened for a moment before he sighed and glanced at the ground, unwilling to look anywhere else. "I don't know how to swim."

The laughter he expected never came, not even a tiny chuckle. He peeked a glance at Eren and found excitement, not pity or mirth in those entrancing eyes. Eren surged forward and caught Levi's wrist, warm fingers curling around his arm. "I'll teach you! Not here if you don't want. There's a pool at the house my friends and I live in. I can teach you there! I promise it's clean and you can bring Isabel to swim! Plus it's free."

"I… are you sure?" Eren grinned, a brilliant display of teeth and elation. "Course I am! I wouldn't have suggest it otherwise!" Levi opened his mouth and he started for a moment. It sounded good - almost too good. Hell, he wasn't even sure he  _wanted_  to learn how to swim! It wasn't like he went to pools for anything but Isabel's enjoyment. Still…

He almost missed her begging to go into the water and toss her up in the air, to play with her in the pool like all the parents and older siblings did with the little kids. Levi sighed and raked his free hand through his hair. "I… I'd like that."

The new smile was positively radiant. And it may or may not have made Levi's heart give a hard thump. "So… wanna let go of my arm so I can give you my number?"

"What? Oh, shit, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine."  _More than fine, really._

* * *

 

Levi eyed the address on his phone one last time before he took a deep breath. "Guess this is it…"

 _It_ was a sizeable house - two stories visible from the outside with a couple of trees dotting the yard, a fenced area in the back, and two dogs that lounged on the front porch, tails flicking lazily in the afternoon heat. Isabel bounced beside him, clutching his hand tight with unconstrained eagerness. "Big Bro, look at the doggies." Her gap-toothed grin was so bright, so ecstatic.

Levi ruffled her hair with a gentle hand, disturbing the deep red hair he had gently brushed back into pigtails barely an hour before. "Yeah, I see. Don't touch them unless Eren says you can, okay?"

"Okay!" The dogs - two sizeable, darker colored German Shepherds - stirred and rose as they approached but didn't bark, just sitting and watching with warm golden eyes as the siblings approached the door hand-in-hand. He had to take a deep breath before he rang the doorbell, listening to the chimes and watching Isabel as she studied the dog, longing clearly plastered across his face.

The door opened after a few moments, a young guy with long blonde hair bobby pinned out of his face and into the ponytail that disappeared behind his shoulders. A small smile tugged his lips up as he glanced at Levi and Isabel. "Hi. Are you Levi Ackerman?"

"Yes."

"And I'm Isabel!"

The blonde smiled at Isabel, warm and welcoming as he held out a hand for her to shake. "Well hey there, Isabel. It's nice to meet you. I'm Armin Arlert, a friend of Eren's. He's out cleaning the pool right now, so he'll be in soon. Come on in. Al, Ben, c'mon." The dogs rose and trotted in behind the siblings as they stepped into the air-conditioned bliss of the home.

It opened right up into a sizeable living room with what looked to be a fairly expensive entertainment center being used by several other young adults, one or two of which seemed to look familiar. Armin leaned over the couch and hit the home button on a black-haired girl's controller, pausing the game. Protests filled the room until Armin's voice rose above their clamor. "Guys, shut up! Everyone say hey to Levi and Isabel Ackerman."

Levi raised a hand, quietly hoping his perpetual resting bitch face didn't look too bad. "Hey."

"Hi!" Isabel crowed, waving energetically as she bounced in place next to Levi.

A bald kid laughed and waved back with just as much energy as her. "Hiya! You must be Isabel! I'm Connie Springer!"

They all introduced themselves after that, going around the room one by one. The black-haired girl was Mikasa Ackerman. A girl with brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and potato chips in her lap was Sasha Braus. A blonde with the underside of his hair dyed brown was Jean Kirstein. The last was Marco Bodt, a shy guy with lots of freckles and black hair. All of them seemed to be fairly decent and tolerable, though Levi doubted he would interact with them much. People were a hassle, and unfortunately necessary in life.

"Levi, you're here!" he glanced back as Eren flounced into the room through a doorway that connected to the kitchen, his lithe, tan torso bare, clad only in teal swimming trunks. It wasn't terribly obvious but there was a faint trail of hair just barely peeking out from beneath his swimming trunks, a happy trail leading down to a place that would have had Levi's mouth watering had be been a person with less control.

 _You son of a bitch_.

"Eren!"

"Hey, Isabel!" He swept the little girl up and settled her on his hip, holding her with one hand as he ruffled her hair. "What's up, Izzy?"

"Nothin'! Can I play with the doggies?"

Eren and levi glanced at the two dogs who were lying together in front of the television before they glanced at one another. Levi shrugged and Eren looked back at Isabel with a grin. "Go ahead. Armin, do you mind watching her for a bit?" "Nope!"

"Thank you," Levi murmured, ducking his head and smiling faintly at the blonde. Armin merely grinned as he took Isabel's hand when he set her back down on the ground. They settled by the dogs, Isabel staring at them in wonder as she tentatively touched their ears before bursting out into giggles.

"Oi," Jean drawled from where he was sprawled out on the red couch, "Does this mean we can finish our game?" Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed Levi's hand, flipping Jean a middle finger as he gently tugged Levi through the surprisingly neat house to the back porch where the fenced in area lay.

A sizeable square pool sat in the center surrounded by smooth white cement with lounging chairs, a table, and a small, simple jacuzzi peppering the surface. The pool itself was infinitely better than a public one - the water was clear and blissfully devoid of people, there was no miscellaneous shit on the floor, and it was all just so  _clean_. It actually managed to meet his standards.

"So… what do you think?" Eren actually sounded nervous, like he was afraid of Levi turning around, snatching Isabel up, and fleeing, never to return.

A small smile curled at his lips. "Not bad."

Levi glanced up at Eren, an immediate mistake when the joyous grin on those soft lips made his heart flutter. "Ah, that's great! I'm glad. I really wanted to make you comfortable for this, ya know?"

 _Don't say things like that, you idiot_.

Levi huffed and hid the blood in his cheeks by tugging his shirt over his head, carefully folding it and setting it on one of the chairs beside his bag. He took several minutes to meticulously slather on a thick layer of sunscreen. The disgusting greasy feel was far more preferable than a painful sunburn that lasted for days on end. He also took a long time to delay the inevitable descent into the clean water, though he really had no reason to. Eren waited patiently and only had a grin for him when he finally turned around, thoroughly coated in sunscreen. "Ready?"

"No."

And fuck, that laughter seemed to grow sweeter every fucking time he heard it. "C'mon, it's not  _that_  bad!"

Levi's eyes rolled but he still edged towards the steps before finally easing into the cool water, a welcome relief to the summer heat as it covered his feet, his calves, knees, thighs, waist. All too soon he was off the steps, lazy waves lapping at his stomach. Bigger waves formed as Eren slipped in and waded over, another one of his radiant grins directed at Levi.

"Let's start with some simple stuff, get you used to it before we do anything drastic. Do you mind starting with floating?"

"No."

"Great! Let's get you started." Eren demonstrated first, leaning back until his feet left the pool floor and his entire body bobbed at or near the surface. His limbs moved lazily through the clear water, pushing him through it with a strange kind of easy grace before he righted himself. Levi had to force his eyes to remain on Eren's face rather than watch the droplets roll down his toned body. "You try now. Don't worry, I'll ease you back the first time and hold you until you're ready."

"... Okay."

Eren shot him another grin before setting one hand on his shoulder, warm fingers curling and giving a reassuring squeeze. "Just lean back. I've got you."

Levi took a deep breath.  _Why did I agree to this again? Right. Isabel. And because he's kinda really cute. Fuck._  His feet left the pool floor as he leaned back into Eren's arm, another coming up to curl beneath his knees and bring him up to float at the surface. The blue sky met him, peppered with white clouds and interrupted by several trees. Eren leaned over into his vision, his perpetual smile making Levi's heart give another flutter.  _Oh, I'm so fucked._

* * *

 

The fifth time Levi came over, it was without Isabel. She had opted to play with Farlan - Erwin's young half-brother - instead. Mikasa answered the door and let him in with a soft hello. The house was a little more chaotic than usual but it was almost empty. Well, it seemed that way at least with only Mikasa and Christa, another resident of the house, visible, though Christa left soon after he arrived, likely going to spend time with her girlfriend, Ymir.

It left Mikasa and Levi perched on different couches in the living room. He could feel her gray eyes on him, heavy with God knew what. Eventually Levi sighed and glanced over at the young college athlete. He wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with the dark stare. "Is something wrong?"

They eyed each other, expressions utterly unreadable as they searched for some sort of clue on each other's visage. Mikasa ceeded first, sighing as she leaned forward, those intense eyes of hers never parting from Levi's face.

"Levi, I want you to understand something." She spoke softly, like she was afraid someone would overhear. "Eren… he's my best friend and one of the only ones I had for years. So believe me when I say he likes you. And believe that if you ever hurt him, I'll fucking kill you, no hesitation. He doesn't have much common sense when it comes to relationships, so if you do anything with him, you treat him well and don't you dare cheat on him or break his heart."

"I…" Levi stared at her for a long moment, completely unsure of what to say. He wasn't sure if she had read through him - or perhaps Armin had. The young student had proved to be more than a little perceptive in the time that they had known each other. Still, it baffled him how he had been read so easily.  _Unless it's just precaution…_  "I wouldn't."

"That's what the last guy said. Then Eren caught him fucking another guy seven months in." It took every ounce of control Levi had to not gape at Mikasa.  _Cheat on Eren? Who in their right fucking mind would do that? He's…_

Levi ducked his head, fighting down the burn that threatened to enter his cheeks. "I understand."

A faint smile curled at Mikasa's mouth as she rose. "Good. I'm getting a drink now. Want something?"

"Just some water."

She disappeared into the kitchen, immediately followed by rapid feet pounding down the steps. Eren burst into the living room, his entrancing eyes wide with worry. Colorful smudges dotted his face, neck, arms, and hands, a myriad of colors from blue to gray to yellow to purple. A grin immediately broke across his face when he spotted Levi. "Levi! Shit, I'm so, so sorry it took me so long! I just got caught up with painting and…" That brilliant smile morphed into a smaller, shyer one as his cheeks darkened, wearing the blush that levi refused to. "I, uh… I just really wanted to finish it and-"

"It's fine. I don't mind. Actually… Do you mind if I see some of your work?"

Eren flushed darker, mouth moving but never quite managing to form words until Mikasa came up behind him and nudged him with an elbow, her hands occupied by two glasses of water. "C'mon Eren, don't get shy now. Just grab a sketchbook or something."

Eren ducked his head, mumbling something beneath his breath as he awkwardly rubbed his neck before turning to dart up the stairs, bare feet slapping the wooden steps. The thumps returned a few moments later, this time a little slower as the art student crept into the room with a sizeable sketchbook clutched in his paint-splattered hands. Eren sank onto the couch beside Levi, so close that their thighs and shoulders brushed. Nerves practically visibly radiated off of him as he opened the sketchbook, pushing it over so that it lay across their knees.

A humanoid face dominated the page, stenciled in and detailed with pencil to make out a beast with every tooth visible in its fierce pseudo-smile, pointed ears poking out from beneath long dark hair and green eyes that stared out from beneath the wild mane, the only thing colored on the page. Levi's fingers traced the edge of the page, carefully staying away from the swatch of pencil as he took his fill of the intricate drawing before he carefully flipped the page, exposing a similar humanoid creature, though the muscle on some parts of her haughty face was exposed. Piercing blue eyes stared out from beneath short, lightly colored hair. She could have been beautiful had it not been for the twisted smile and the sadistic gleam in those cold blue eyes.

Levi flipped on, pouring over the delicate, intricate images Eren had wrought onto the page, all with just a pencil. People, landscapes, animals, plants, sometimes just a hand, an eye, a mouth, some tiny feature repeated over and over across the page. It looked like he had poured hours into each one, persistent in his reach for perfection until he grasped it, even if he didn't believe so himself.

The whole time he could feel Eren wringing his hands together, occasionally accidentally bumping Levi's knee. He didn't really mind though, not when that warm thigh was pressed against his, something that was more distracting than the jiggling of Eren's leg.

And then the last page stared up at him, a familiar face gazing off to the side with a tiny smile curling at his lips. Eren had faithfully rendered him on the page, his dark hair swept back so that only a few strands hung in his face, likely slicked back by water considering the droplets Eren had added to his collarbone and torso.

"Levi, I-"

"Your art is beautiful. Kinda makes me honored to be drawn in with the rest of these pieces."

Eren flushed and ducked his head, doing a fairly poor job of hiding his embarrassment-reddened cheeks. "T-thank you. I, ah… I just wanted to draw you since you're a friend and, I dunno, I kinda like drawing better than pictures 'cause there's a lot more work and meaning behind it and-"

"Go on a date with me."

"... Huh?"

Two pairs of eyes stared at Levi, wide with surprise and confusion. Well, until Mikasa's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward in her chair, the message clear:  _You'd better mean it_. And he did.

Levi shifted awkwardly on the couch and rubbed at his undercut, desperately fighting to keep the flush from his face as he stared at Eren's knee before finally meeting those golden-green eyes. "I… uh, I want to go on a date with you."

Eren gaped at him, those deep eyes of his wide with shock. It took a few seconds before his face flushed even darker, going a deep red from neck to ears. "I, uh, L-Levi? Are you sure? I mean, God, I'd  _love_  to but I'm not really anything special. You-"

"I've rarely been more sure." The surprise lingered for a moment longer before it melted away, his mouth curling into a grin as his eyes lit up, bright enough to blind. His voice was soft when he spoke, filled with wonder. "I'd love to…"

Levi couldn't help but return a smaller version of Eren's smile as they eyed each other. There was a warm tingling in his chest, one that made his heart flutter, though in a way that was far from uncomfortable. A way he enjoyed all too much.  _I really do like him._

* * *

 

Levi pressed Eren down onto the couch, hungrily sucking, biting, and licking at that smooth, tan neck of his. His fingers skittered up beneath Eren's shirt, pushing it up further to expose more of his lean stomach. The body beneath him shuddered, a soft choked sound breaking from Eren's throat as he bit in to the skin above his collarbone and his fingers closed around a nipple, the bud already hard beneath his touch.

Legs shifted and Levi pressed closer against Eren, their hips and clothed erections grinding together to drag out gasps and muted moans "L-Levi…" Eren's voice was deliciously wrecked already and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

The older man smirked into his neck before pulling back to sit on Eren's stomach, his cock throbbing through his shorts against Eren's exposed stomach, his hands splayed out over his ribs. Verdant orbs met his gaze for a moment before they flicked away, Eren's already red face flushing darker to a color that could rival a tomato.  _Adorable_. "Yeah?"

He shook his head, lips pulling back in a shy smile. "Nothing… Just… Feels really good."

"Mm," Levi's fingers pressed into Eren's chest, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of Eren squirm at the touch, at the need for more. "Well I guess you'll really enjoy what we're about to get to then."

Eren's mouth fell open to say something but Levi didn't give him a chance to respond, rolling his hips down with a fluid motion, pulling a groan out of the man beneath him. He threw his head back, straightening up slightly as his legs tightened around Eren's sides. Another sinuous motion downward had frantic hands scrabbled at his hips, jerking at his belt and fumbling for a moment before Eren managed to loosen it.

Levi allowed Eren to push him up enough to tug his shorts and boxers down. It took a moment of maneuvering but he managed to kick them off, for once not really caring if they ended up in a crumpled pile on the floor. After all, that was going to be the least filthy thing soon. With all of his clothes tosses aside, Eren's jeans somewhere in the mix, Levi settled on Eren's warm, heaving chest as they watched each other with hungry eyes. "Levi…"

"You know," Levi murmured as he leaned forward and tugged on Eren's collar, teasingly grinding his ass against Eren's crotch as he went, "It's not really fair. All my clothes are gone but you're still dressed." Mostly. At least he'd managed to strip him down to boxers and a T-shirt, though that wasn't saying much.

Eren grinned, eyes brightening as a quiet laugh left him between groans. "You… you're the one who got on top of me."

"Then get your ass up."

The brunet complied, one arm wrapping around Levi as he rose - and slapped Levi's ass with a resounding smack, one that hand him jerking up in Eren's arms, body quivering as a soft moan escaped him. It stung, but a good kind. The kind that make his cock leak even more and drove him to jerk Eren close, crashing their lips together as he rose up enough so that Eren could shuck his boxers.

Pulling away, he didn't like so much, but it was worth it when Eren hurriedly shucked his shirt, tossing it with the rest of their clothes before they came together again. The new kiss was slow, agonizingly slow, filled with roaming touches and soft caresses, murmurs of "I love you" and "God, you're so fucking beautiful."

It didn't take long to end, both of them too eager to wait much longer. Eren shifted until his back was pressed to the armrest, his eyes glazed and chest heaving as Levi pressed his fingers to that parted mouth. He immediately sucked them in, wrapping his lips around the digits to run his tongue along them, giving Levi a sultry look all the while. Levi nearly ripped his fingers from Eren's mouth, replacing them with his mouth as he pressed his fingers down to Eren's puckered entrance.

 _Filthy_.

A good filthy. He circled it once, twice, dragged a whimper out of Eren before he slipped it in on the third circle. It was impossible to not smirk as Eren bucked beneath him, breaking away for a moment before tangling a hand in his hair and jerking him forward. Levi went slow, moderately surprised at his own patience as he massaged Eren's insides and giving more than a few languid pumps before adding a second finger.

Gasps met his movements as he spread his fingers, curled them. Warmth flooded him at that and when he pulled back enough to examine Eren, to see the drool on his cheeks, the precum smearing across his stomach, the way he twitched and spasmed beneath Levi's ministrations.

_I love you._

He didn't say it - he wasn't really one to do that - but he showed it with every kiss, every bite, every curl of his fingers. He didn't need to. No, he worshiped Eren instead, praised him and his body in the best way he knew to at that moment.

"L-L-Levi! S-Shit, just put it in already! I'm…  _fuck_!" Eren shuddered, a whimper escaping him as Levi's fingers finally left the tight warmth. A bottle of lube was already in his hand and poured a bit into his hand, squirming in anticipation as Levi watched with a small smile.

 _You're mine_.

A warm, slick hand encircled his cock and he doubled over, a deep groan reverberating through his chest as he buried his face into the crook of Eren's neck. A mouthwatering scent clung to him, of sex and soap and  _home._

 _I'm yours_.

A thumb swept across the tip, agonizingly slow. Levi bit into his tongue, fighting back sounds that escaped him anyway, too wrecked to really care as that sinful hand worked him closer to the oblivion he craved. He allowed for a few more languid pumps before he pushed Eren's hand away, unable to take any more of it. A tiny smile flickered to life on his lips as he gazed down at Eren. He was beautiful in a way he wasn't at any other time, beauty in the sweat that glistened on his skin, the heaving of his chest, the flush to his cheeks, the glaze in his eyes. Something that only Levi ever got to see and no one else. Eren wriggled, his movement and whine tearing Levi out of his reverie. " _Levi_. C'mon!"

"Impatient much," he growled as he loomed over Eren before dipping closer, licking his lips as the younger man shivered beneath him. With one hand he cupped Eren's face, the other guiding his cock until it brushed against Eren's entrance, dragging a muted gasp out of both of them.

"Levi…"

"I know." He pressed in with agonizing leisure, unable to completely contain his tremors at the sweet heat that engulfed him steadily until he was pressed against Eren, filling him completely. "Fuck… Eren-"

Slender ankles hooked around his back, digging into the base of his spine and urging him on. He obliged Eren, pulling out at a maddeningly slow pace before rolling his hips back in, smiling and shuddering as Eren tightened around him with a soft whimper. "L-Levi… Fucking hell, why do you always tease?!"

Silvery eyes cracked open and he pulled back enough to gaze at Eren's face, a deadly smirk tugging at his lips. "Because you love it. Because I want you begging and screaming for more."

Somehow, someway, Eren managed to flush a deep crimson at that, so dark that it was a miracle he didn't pass out. "Levi! J-just…"

"I know."

His next thrust was a swift snap of the hips, followed by another, then another. Desperate fingers scrabbled at his back, scoring furious red lines of passion onto the pale expanse of his back. Fingers tugged in his hair, pushed through his undercut as Eren dragged his head down, crushing their mouths together again to muffle the beautiful sounds escaping him with every thrust, every brush of the prostate.

Every touch was fire on his skin, brilliant and blistering as they sought to consume each other, to come together and become one, to never separate. It filled his veins, escaped through his fingers onto Eren's skin onto to be magnified and reabsorbed mere moments later. Gasps and soft cries filled the air of the house, mixing with the creak of the springs in the couch and the slap of skin on skin.

Knuckles brushed across his stomach and suddenly there was a hand there clutching Eren's cock, pumping it in time to Levi's rapid thrusts. Eren rose up to meet them, rolling his hips and purposely clamping around Levi as he twisted and groaned, constantly tearing away from their kisses to let out loud, unhindered sounds that tightened the coil in Levi's gut, threatened to throw him head-first over the edge. Words broke through it all, gasped out and broken. "L-L-Levi! Fuck, right there! Ju-just a little more! Holy shit,  _Levi_!"

The blistering heat surrounding him tightened as Eren's hips shot off the couch, those beautiful oceanic eyes falling shut as his mouth dropped open, hot liquid splattering up across their chests, painting Eren's white.

Levi groaned, lunging forward and biting at that exposed next and sucking hard as he gave a few more stuttering thrusts before it all fell apart, the heat flooding through him and punching out, leaving behind overwhelming ecstasy as his eyes rolled back and his nails bit into Eren's skin. He shuddered and held still for a moment before pulling out, hot cum immediately following and leaking onto the couch.

Rather than cleaning it up he slumped down onto Eren's chest and let his eyes flutter shut, thoroughly spent. For the moment. God knew Eren was capable of two, three rounds on even a bad day. Gentle fingers immediately threaded through his hair, smoothing it back out of his face until he lifted his head enough to look at Eren. A smile met his gaze and he couldn't help but smile back.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just… I really love you."

"Me too Eren, me too."

* * *

 

Levi curled up closer to Eren, pressing their bodies together as he sought out more of that intoxicating warmth. He smelled good too, like soap and the yard after heavy rain and citrus fruits. A strange mixture but one that was uniquely Eren's. An arm was thrown over Levi's waist, fingers tracing slow, random patterns into his exposed hip. The movement kept capturing Levi's attention from the movie they were watching, that and when Eren would lean down to nuzzle at his cheek, then to kiss his cheek, then to capture his lips for a few minutes before they broke apart with faint smiles and fuzzy feelings in their chests.

He wanted to do more, to push Eren down onto the couch and ravage his mouth until his lips were swollen and his eyes dazed and they would keep at it, alternating between languid and frenzied kisses, but he couldn't. Isabel was napping in the other room and, from experience, he knew Eren tended to be loud no matter what they did, forever quick to excite. That hadn't taken too long to learn.

A nose bumped into his temple and Levi twisted up to Eren, eagerly meeting him with parted lips and half-shut eyes. Gentle fingers swept his hair back, combing through it with familiar motions before Eren's hand moved down to cup his cheek as he nipped at Levi's lip, teasingly tugging on it for a moment before deepening it.

Levi couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped him as he smiled faintly, dizzy from that intoxicating mouth and those lazy circles on his hips and what they had become. It was something that made his heart flutter at the most inconvenient of times - sometimes even flush - and had Eren dominating his thoughts more often than not.  _But I don't mind. It's good. More than good. Great._

"Ew, Big Bro, Eren! That's so  _gross_! You're gonna get cooties!"

They jerked apart with wide eyes and death grips on each other as their eyes settle on Isabel where she stood in the middle of the living room, hands on her hips, hair down to brush her shoulders, and her bathing suit already on. Levi straightened up a little and shook his head as Eren started to laugh, hard enough that it jostled Levi from where he lay on Eren's chest. "Isabel!" he crowed, tugging Levi in again so that their chests were pressed together, "It's not gross! Really, it isn't! But it's only something for grown-ups, okay? If you do it while you're young you'll get cooties, and you don't want those."

"Idiot," Levi grumbled, flicking Eren's nose before he crooked a finger. Isabel obediently came forward, her grin wide enough to rival Eren's. "You want me to do your hair?"

"No! I want Eren to do it! He does pretty braids!"

Silver eyes flicked over to Eren and Levi raised a brow. "Well, looks like you're the favorite now."

Eren met his gaze with a laugh and a wink. "What can I say? I got lots of practice from braiding Mikasa and Armin's hair when we were younger. Heck, I even braided my own when it got long enough. I can do a pretty mean fishtail too, though those look best when the hair is a little longer. What kind do you want, Izzy? French?"

"Yes please!"

Levi shifted so Isabel could occupy the lap he had long since deemed his, bouncing with excitement as she handed Eren a hairbow. His hands moved quickly, carefully combing through her hair to separate her hair before taking the pieces and weaving together, quicker than Levi could ever manage. Cooking, he could do. Clean, he could do. Hell, he could fucking  _sew and knit_  - many thanks to his mother for those skills - but he couldn't braid well to save his life. That was half the reason Isabel had pigtails more often than not. The other reason was that they were just so cute on her.

It only took Eren a minute to twist the hair bow into place, a tight French braid settling down the middle of her back. "Thank you, Eren!" She leapt off the couch and twirled around, green eyes glittering and smile somehow growing wider. "Say, when are Big Bro and Eren gonna get married? You've been together  _forever_."

Levi nearly choked on his tongue. Or breath. Or spit. It didn't really matter. He simply gaped at his little sister, mouth wide-ass open as she met his gaze with an all-too innocent one. He couldn't even find the words to splutter something out. A glance at Eren confirmed that he was just as red-faced as Levi felt, though his mouth was closed and eyes wide with such a chaos of emotions that Levi could barely decipher a single one of them. "I-I-Isabel! We-we've only been together for a year!"

"So?"

Eren buried his face into his hands, a pathetic attempt to hide the embarrassment as he shook his head. "No, no, no, smart people don't get married after a year, even if they love each other very much! They wait and take their time 'cause they know that they love each other and that waiting doesn't matter and-"

"Izzy," Levi sighed, rising and sweeping his little sister up. It was a little harder - she had started to shoot up again in the last few months - but still manageable. It didn't hurt that the gym was one of his frequent destinations. "Izzy, you don't ask that kind of thing, not yet. Trust me, you'd be the first to know if anything like that ever happened." Her face instantaneously brightened.

"Okay! You'd better! Big Bro and Eren are so cute! Can we go swim?"

Levi was infinitely thankful he had long since grown accustomed to her abrupt changes of topic, otherwise she would have given him whiplash. "Yeah, yeah we can." He set her back down and she darted off to the back porch. Levi glanced down at Eren who met his gaze for a moment before flushing darker and averting his gaze. "Your sister…"

"Is crazy. But she isn't wrong. We are cute. And…" Levi leaned down, a smirk curling the corners of his mouth as he pressed one hand to Eren's chest, the other above his head on the couch cushion. Their lips brushed, noses bumped. "I certainly hope she's seeing into the future."

Their mouth met again, warm and gentle as they traced the contours of their faces and pressed closer, heads tipping and soft sighs escaping.

"Big Bro! Eren!  _C'mon_!"

They broke apart with chuckles and smiles and shaking heads. "She's so impatient."

"She's just like you."

"But she's your sister!"

"So?"

" _Guys!_ "


End file.
